


Being a good sister

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: Twisted Sister!Reader wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon!Dean, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister!Reader, Soulless!Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: You’re Sammy’s twin sister and since you were a little girl, John had always showed his preference towards you. However you wanted to be treated equally as your brothers, so you always took their side whenever one or both of them went into an argument with your dad. However when they manage to escape the bunker thanks to Dean’s demonic powers, you spend entire days without getting food or sleep, just to find them. When they come back to the bunker, they come to leave their mark on you.





	Being a good sister

”You sure you don’t want anything, Y/N?” John asks, while grabbing his jacket and the keys to his car to get something to eat. You glance up at him and nod, slowly.

”Yeah, I’m sure. You can go without me. I just want to focus on finding them, dad.” He nods and smiles weakly at you.

”You’re a good hunter, Y/N. You did nothing wrong. You couldn’t have seen that coming.” But you shake your head, frenetically.

”No, dad. I should’ve seen coming Dean’s demonic powers.” You still couldn’t forgive yourself for letting Dean pin you against the wall with his powers and making both, him and Sam escape. Your dad walked up to you, leaving you a peck on the top of your head.

”Please, try at least to get some rest tonight.” You sigh.

”Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.” John nodded, before stepping out of the bunker, leaving you alone with your thoughts. After not even ten minutes your dad was gone, you heard a violent knock on the door that made you jump. You ran towards the door, thinking it was just John who forgot something, but as you finally opened the door, some kind of force pins you violently against the wall, mere feet from the door. You wince at the pain caused to your back. But you exactly know who did this. And you were right with your thoughts, because the figure didn’t hesitate to show up, proving you right. It was your big brother. Dean had a smirk plastered on his face as he slowly approached you. He broke the psychic contact and kept you pinned against the wall with his body instead. He placed both of his hands on your waist and pulled himself against you in a sort of hug.

”Fuck, baby. I missed you so much.” He muttered, burying his face in the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent. You tried to push him away, but after a while you stopped fighting. You exactly knew he was too strong for you.

”Hey! I want to say hello to my twin too.” You suddenly heard Sam calling from behind Dean. Sam pushed Dean aside and he was hugging you now.

"I missed you too." Sam pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes at that and pulled Sam away from you.

"Let's get to your room first, then we'll decide what kind of fun to have with you." Dean said with a huge grin, leaning closer to you. Your eyes widen in both, shock and fear.

"We're not getting anywhere." You have no idea how, but you found the guts to talk back to the demon, however, soon you realize it was a mistake, as Dean pulled you with your back against his chest, wrapping one arm around you and took out a knife, placing the blade dangerously close to your throat.

"Come on, Y/N. You've always been such a good sister." Sam said as he faced you, stroking your cheek with one of his knuckles.

"Yeah, Sammy's right, Y/N. You've always been such a good sister. Always willing to cause us less problems as possible. Always listening to our advices. Always taking our side whenever one of us had an argument with dad. Always willing to sleep next to one of us whenever dad said there weren't enough beds in a motel room and dad told either me or Sammy to sleep on the floor. Dad never wanted you to take the floor because you were always his little princess, it was always either me or Sam. Well, actually mostly me because I'm the eldest. But you never wanted to be his little princess, you were always so good and willing to share your bed. Or maybe it wasn't because you wanted to be a good sister, maybe at some point you actually hoped for us to fuck you. Was that it sweetheart?" Dean asked, stroking his cheek against yours, the blade of the knife still close to your throat. You tensed at your big brother's words and shook your head frenetically. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that it really matters at this point. Let’s just get to the point.” Dean chuckled darkly at your twin brother’s words.

”You heard Sammy.” Dean answered as he led you to your room with Sam behind the both of you. For some reason, that day you decided to wear one of Dean’s old flannels and he was purring as he started to unbutton it.

”You look so hot in my flannels, Y/N.” He growled low in your ear. Sam on the other hand, brought his hands to your jeans to undo them.

”Take your shoes off.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, before complying to Sam’s order. As your brothers peeled you off the flannel and your jeans, Dean put the knife away. He knew he didn’t need it anymore. He knew you would comply to anything they say to you. As you looked over your shoulder to Sam’s direction, you already saw that he’s taken off his shirt. You quickly turn your attention at Dean back again, as you felt your cheeks heat up.

”Aw, don’t be shy now.” Your big brother cooed, smirking. You felt your cheeks heat more up, if it was even possible, as Dean slipped out of his shirt as well. You couldn’t stop staring at him though. You would never admit it to none of your brothers that Dean was actually your first wet dream. But you never wanted your first time with your brothers to be like this. You never wanted them to rape you.

"Fucking enjoying the view, don't you? Always seen the way you look at Dean. Always drooling all over him whenever you saw him without a shirt on." Sam sneered and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Alright, enough talking." Dean snapped as he lies on your bed on his back.

"Hands and knees, right above me. Now." Dean commanded and you crawled on the bed on all fours until your knees were on either sides of his hips. Dean's fingers quickly hooked your panties and took them off, slowly. The demon then slid lower until his face was lined up with your crotch. You gasp as you feel Dean's tongue licking your clit, while his hands are placed on each of your thighs. You hear Sam crawling behind you and undo your bra, as it slid off your shoulders. After that, he placed his hands on your ass cheeks, spreading them and darting his tongue out to your hole. You moan loudly as you feel both of their tongues licking and sucking you.

"Uh, fuck. Sam… Dean…" You groaned. Later, you feel Sam starting to slide a finger inside you and gasp again.

"Sammy!" You squeak, just to feel Dean grin against your cunt. Soon enough Sam added a second finger and you already felt your orgasm nearing.

"Guys. I-I'm close." You groan as your brothers stop moving in sync.

"Well we can't have that before you even had our dicks inside you." Dean pointed out as he slid up again. He plants a kiss on your forehead and slides off his jeans and his boxers, you hear Sam, behind you, doing the same. As Dean is completely naked, his hands find their way to your hips, lowering you onto his cock. You pout at the thickness and length. You just hope that Sam is a little smaller than Dean. Because you feel like you're going to get wrecked with just one cock of that size inside of you, if you had two, you have the feeling your insides will get destroyed. Dean stays still inside of you, as it was now Sam's turn to slide inside your ass. You never had anal. God, you barely ever had sex at all. And yet, you're having a threesome with your brothers, while your dad is out, knowing he could come back any time and catch you, like this. Sam slowly slid inside your ass. Yes, he was soulless, but he still didn't want to hurt his twin sister. As you have both of your brothers buried balls deep inside of you, they finally start moving. 

"Fuck, so fucking tight baby. When was the last time you had sex?" Dean groaned.

"M-My ex from Harvard." You whined, hearing your brothers chuckle.

"Eight years ago, really?" Sam asked, grinning.

"D-Dean always chased them away." You whine again, as Dean slaps your ass.

"Of course I did. I couldn't stand the thought of one of those douchebags touching my baby sister." Dean hissed in your ear.

"Y-You don't have the right to do that. You're my brother, not my boyfriend." You try your best not to moan as your brothers' two giant cocks pound into you. And Dean chuckles darkly at your sentence.

"After tonight I'll be both, sweetheart. Now, come on and give your big brother a kiss." He grinned as he caught your lips with his into a kiss. You try to pull away, but Dean doesn't let you.

"Hey, give your twin brother a kiss too." Sam protests as he tugs your head back and plants a slow,almost loving kiss on your lips too. After a few more minutes you clench around Sam's cock,  you shoots his load deep inside your ass, while Dean chuckles.

"Maybe she was too tight for you, huh Sammy?" Dean mocked your twin as he didn't respond and simply tried to catch his breath. As Sam let his cock slide out of you, Dean felt his own orgasm build. Dean gripped your hips tight, tight enough you're sure there would be bruises and flips you on your back. His thrusts become more maniacal, as you start to scream in agony now. The way your big brother was pounding into you hurt as hell, you constantly had the feeling he would make your pussy bleed. However, soon you feel him shoot his load of cum inside you. Sadly for you, your body betrayed you and you cummed shortly after Dean. He has now pulled away enough to look you dead in the eye, keeping himself inside of you as you feel both of your brothers' cum fill your body. He never let you break his gaze, �a smirk plastered on his face.

"We knew you would like it. You've always wanted the both of us, didn't you?" Before you even had the time to do anything, the door of your bedroom swung open, showing your dad. His face a mixture of shock, anger and disappointment.

"What the hell are you doing to your sister?" John hissed, Sam and Dean both chuckled darkly.

"You mean what we did to her." Sam corrected him, leaving your father even more shocked.

"That's right. We've already taken everything that we wanted from her, didn't we Y/N? She's just keeping my cock warm, right now." Dean continued, as he looked over his shoulder.

"You really thought we would stand back as you push her into that angel's arms? Castiel will never love her like we do. He will never fuck her like we do." Sam finished as Dean pecked your lips and pulled out of you. Sam and Dean, both got dressed again and walked past your dad, getting out of your room. Before disappearing from your view, Dean stopped for a second.

"We're still not done with you, Y/N. Oh, and say hi to Cas, from us." He grinned, before disappearing with Sam into the night. After what just happened, you're sure now. You will never get your brothers back. Everything you knew about them, everything you experienced with them will forever be long lost memories. Long lost memories that will never come back, 'cause now you were sure that Dean was right. There was no cure for them, nor was there a remedy for what they did tonight.


End file.
